My happy ever after, yeah, i wish
by robpattinsonobsessed
Summary: Set after Breaking Dawn, including Edward and Bella's wedding anniversary!
1. Chapter 1 : Bad News

My Happy Ever After...Yeah, I Wish.

Chapter 5. Bad News.

Tuesday night, only a few hours until our first day of school together, and I was quite scared. I was worried that I wasn't Dartmouth material, but Edward had managed to convince me that, if anyone could do this, i could. I spent hours packing my bag with folders of old work, just incase any of that came up somewhere.

"Bella, please, would you stop worrying, its driving me insane, you're going to be _fine."_

Ugh. I hated that word. _Fine._ It was just like another way to say, its not going to be great, but it won't be completely terrible.

"Edward, I can't help it, i'm sorry. I don't think i can do.."

"Shh, love, you're going to be great, trust me, you'll just blend right in with everyone else there!" He interupted me, before leaning over and planting a kiss on my cheek. "Come on, time to put Ness to bed"

"Edward," i hissed.

"Oops, sorry" he said, grimacing.

We both chuckled for a second, and then I went to get Renesmee from Jacob and put her to bed.

"Aw, no fair Bells. Please, 10 more minutes? we were reading her favourite book.." He said, eyes pleading.

"Oh, i guess just ten minutes wouldn't hurt.." i said as i walked over and sat with them.

Renesmee continued to read from 'Merchant of Venice' in a clear, confident voice.

"Nature hath framed strange fellows in her time." she said, and looked over to Edward and I.

"Keep going, Renesmee. You're doing so well" Edward encouraged her.

The next morning, we were getting ready to leave when Renesmee said "Good Luck!" to us both.

"Thankyou, Renesmee, You have a good day with Jacob" Edward replied, hugging her tightly.

We left the house then, and drove to the main entrance of the college. It was so strange to walk through school grounds, and i immediatley understood how Edward must of felt back in high school. Having everyone stare at us, was a bit too much really, it was flattering, but i soon began to wish i didnt look so, perfect.

"Wow, who..are they?" I heard one girl say in the parking lott.

"How much do you think they pay to look like that? They must have a great plastic surgeon.." Another girl whispered.

Edward and I looked to eachother, and i giggled.

"Blend in? How does that work again?" I teased, and he chuckled quietly.

Our first class was so easy, felt like high school standards. We were studying Wuthering Heights. A book i had read more times than i would like to imagine. It was such a breeze. We had taken a number of different classes, although Edward had already passed every single one of them, years ago. The next class we went to, was the same subject Edward and I met in. Biology. Also in this class were the two girls from the parking lott. And one boy, who would not stop looking at me. I found it really uncomfortable, having him stare at me that way. Edward was trying not to laugh, obviously he found this poor guy's thoughts rather funny.  
"what is it Edward?" I asked, curious

"He thinks your gorgeous, of course, he's having a difficult time controlling his thoughts" he chuckled as he whispered in my ear.

"Oh, well, that's.. flattering?" i giggled.

"He's coming over love" he laughed.

"Hi, um.. my name is.. is Mathew. I, i couldnt help noticing that you were.. new here" he stuttered through his sentence, poor guy.

"Hey, I'm Bella, this is my _husband_ Edward" I said, cringing at my own voice

Mathew's face fell, in dissapointment, much like J. Jenks' assistant Max had, when i was trying to save Renesmee last year. "Just my luck.." Mathew muttered under his breath, not realising i could hear him. He walked off, and sat with his head down. He didn't look up at us for the rest of the lesson. At the end of the lesson, two girls wandered over to us, the girls from the parking lott. Their name's were Louise and Janice.

"Hey, Im Janice, you're new here right? Would you like us to show you around?"

"Hello, My name is Edward, and this is my wife Bella, um, yeah sure, that would be nice" he replied, so polite, as always.

The rest of the day, we spent with Janice, Louise and Mathew, who was also friends with them.

Most days were just the same, surprisingly simple lessons, and before we knew it, we were half way through the semester. One night, Alice called Edward, I could here every word she said to him, and it didn't sound good

"Edward! Get Bella, Jacob, Renesmee, you have to come home, now!" she yelled down the phone

"Alice, alice hold on, what's going on?" he asked her quietly

"Edward, I had a vision! The Volturi, they're coming!"

"Even Aro?" edward waited for her answer

"Yes! Aro, Cauis, Marcus, and of course his best weapons." she sounded really worried

"felix? jane and alec? _demetri?_" he asked, putting emphasis on Demetri. I still didn't know why Edward hated him the most, they were all terrifying to me.

"Edward, come home _right now!_" she yelled again and the line went dead.

I was already packing everything before Edward could say one word, Jacob sat up with Renesmee.

"What's going on?" he asked me as i flew across the room, picking up everything in my path

"We're leaving, now." i replied "put Renesmee in the car please, we're going home"

Nobody spoke much on the way home, only Edward answering Jacob or Renesmee's thoughts.

"No Renesmee, nothing bad is going to happen to us" he promised, although by the look on his face, he didn't seem so sure of that himself.


	2. Chapter 2 : Devastation

My Happy Ever After...Yeah, I Wish.

Chapter 2. Devastation.

"You ready to go yet, Bella? We still need to drop Ness off at the house!" Edward called to me from the bedroom.

I gritted my teeth together, not realising how loud it would be, untill edward called "Sorry, love, bad habit." I was still not giving in, I would _not_ refer to my beautiful daughter, as a monster. Her name was Renesmee Carlie Cullen. Not Nessie.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute!" I called through, quiet enough so i wouldnt wake renesmee, but loud enough for edward to hear. I picked my baby up out of her cot, and carried her through to her father.

"There they are, my two girls. Come on then, let's go.." Edward said, walking towards the door.

We ran to the house this morning, as it was already quite late and we'd promised Esme we would visit during the day.

We ran silently on the way to the forest, hand in hand, running at a steady, even pace. The sun shone through the tree tops, making edward sparkle. I didnt know it was possible for a vampire to be distracted, but i could only take my eyes off him long enough to catch a glimpse of some elk passing by. I reluctantly let go of Edward and picked up speed through the forest. Before the elk even had a chance to register what was going on, i had one in my grip, ready to drink. The blood soothed the ache in my throat for a few seconds, but came back soon enough. I watched Edward as he fed, strangley graceful as always, even when feeding, and the burning disappeared.

We finished not long after that and decided there was no need to hurry back. We wandered along the forest, holding hands again, untill i caught a strange, unfamiliar scent. I jerked my head in the direction it was coming from, Edward caught it not long after me. Suddenly a muffled scream went out and before i could react, Edward was rushing toward it, a look of pain and disbeleif on his face. We reached the source of the loud scream and i couldn't believe my eyes, another vampire, a stranger, was crouched over her prey, a human, the scent brought the burning to life again, so hard to ignore, untill i saw who the prey was.

"CHARLIE!" I shrieked. I let out a huge growl, and the stanger hissed at us. Edward quickly grabbed her, without her even reacting. I rushed over to Charlie, who was lying on the forest floor, he was still consious. "Bells..is that.. you!" he asked between screams, and i remembered the pain i felt when i was bitten by James. Edward had taken care of the stranger, and was by my side, already lifting charlie

"We need to get him to carlisle NOW!"

"Edward, there's no time! we have to save him!"

"do you want to be the one to suck the venom out!" he yelled

the flame in my throat roared to life again. I shook my head and held my breath.

"You do it!" I mouthed, and he stopped.

"bella, i can't, what if i cant stop.." he trailed off, looking at charlie.. "Charlie, can you hear me? you're going to be okay! he said, picking him up and running towards the house. I ran behind, wanting to cry, i felt sick to the stomach at the thought of anyone hurting my father.

It took longer on the way back, as we had to be careful not to jostle charlie too much, he had a broken arm and some broken ribs too.

"We're not going to make it!" I screamed, and ran ahead to get the others to help, we were just at the river now, in one stride i jumped across, carlisle and the other all ran out of the house. Alice had seen it of course.

"Bella!" Esme called, and i ran into her arms, wanting to cry again.

Soon after, charlie was in the emergency hospital room they had set up for me just a year before. Charlie lay across the table, writhing in pain.

"Dad, you're going to be fine! Don't worry!"

"Bella, my neck, its.. its burning! help me!" he shrieked

Suddenly, he stopped moving, his eyes rolled back into his head and his heart slowed.

"DAD!" i screamed, "Whats happening? Carlisle?"

"We.. we're too late, the venom has spread, Bella, he's.. he's changing." he said, with a frown.

This could not be happening, I couldn't beileve that one person could attract so much bad luck. I ran out of the room and down the stairs, Edward not long after me, into the living room and collapsed onto the sofa. He slid me onto his lap and pulled me closer, i curled up as a lump rose in my throat and i cried tearless sobs for hours.


	3. Chapter 3 :

My Happy Ever After...Yeah, I Wish.

Chapter 3.

Everything i wanted. And didn't.

Two slow, painful days passed, and Carlisle called everyone into the hospital room/study. Unlike the other times he had called us in, this time, Charlie's eyes were open. A brilliant bright red colour. He turned to look at all of our faces, a confused expression on his face, and then his eyes met mine, and pain took over his features. "Bella..is that..you?" he gasped, mouth hanging open.

"Yeah, dad, its me. Listen, i can explain.." i started to say

"what's going on, why is my throat so.. ow, its burning!, Bella, what happened, one minute i was in the forest, then a bright light was in my face, and then my whole body was on fire, and i couldnt feel anything.. i was so.. scared," he interupted me.

"Dad, I'm so sorry!" I whispered, knowing he could hear me as if i had said it normally, and i started to walk towards him. He sat up, and a low growl errupted from his throat.

In that instant, Jasper was infront of me, flanked by emmett and edward.

"Move! I'll be FINE!" He's my dad, Please, Edward?" i pleaded, and he let me through.

I slowly walked toward the table my father sat on, untill i was right infront of him, and i reached out to touch his hand.

"Bella, what..what am i?" he asked me, puzzled.

"um, dad.. you're a.. i mean, we all are.. vampires." I said, and held my breath, waiting for his reaction. But instead of the eruption i was expecting, he sat up looked at me, and i could see jasper ease up behind me, and edward smile, charlie started to laugh.

"Vampire, huh? well kid, you sure did keep that one quiet.."

"Yeah, dad, i'm so sorry" i said again, wincing. Although i never wanted to lose my father, i would never ever wish this on him, to go through the pain i did, to be in danger, from the volturi. I shuddered. I couldn't believe this had happened to him. He would be stuck like this forver, and i was surprised at how well he was taking it. Carlisle stepped forward and helped charlie down from the table.

"Alice, would you.." he said, smiling as Alice danced out of the room. Half a second passed and Alice returned with a big mirror, the same one she had presented to me when i was first "born". Charlie leaned toward the mirror, a shocked look on his face. and he looked at me as if to say, _is this for real?_ i just nodded and smiled at him. Carlisle walked over again, and took charlie by the arm, leading him out of the room, probably going to explain everything to him.

The next few days were a blur, a very stressful blur. Charlie had been on a few hunting trips with edward and i, and one with carlisle and alice. All i worried about was the whole aspect of being a newborn. Nobody knew how charlie would react, and nobody wanted to think of how Billy would react. Jacob probably hadn't told him yet, although, he had to find out sooner or later. We all wondered whether he would have a gift or not.. but i wasn't bothered much. I was glad he wasn't mad at me for keeping it from him for so long, but he knew now that it was to protect him, and Rensesmee couldn't be happier to be able to see her grandpa every single day and not worry about biting him. later that night, she asked me why grandpa had changed.

"well.." i hesitated, not knowing if it would be too hard for her to understand, but remembering that she was no ordinary child, and was already smart enough to be in high school. So i explained everything to her, pausing every so often to check that she wasnt upset by it, but she wasn't upset, she was ecstatic to have her grandpa around more often. I put her into her bed, and went off to the living room to sit with edward.

"Do you think everything will be ok?" I asked him, uneasy.

"Of course it will, my love, we will be fine" he promised, pulling me closer to him, and i curled up against his chest, and listened to the tape he had made me, playing my lullaby.


	4. Chapter 4 : Goodbyes

My Happy Ever After...Yeah, I Wish.

Chapter 4. Goodbyes.

"Dad, could you go sit at the table, with everyone else?" I asked, trying to sound as polite as Edward, and failing.

"Uh, yeah..what's going on kiddo?" he asked me, confused and worried.

Everyone sat at the table, and looked up at us expectantly. Me with Renesmee in my arms, and Edward, who was half wrapped around us. Emmett cleared his throat in a way as if to say _hurry up already, we don't have forever_. I guessed that was close to what he was thinking, as Edward snickered beside me.

"Everyone," Edward started "We have come to a decision. It's not temporary, we will be coming back, but Bella and I have decided that, considering Bella is hardly the average newborn, we will go to Dartmouth, for one semester. I have a house already up there just waiting for.." He continued.

"Dartmouth?" Charlie whispered, stunned. "_My _little girl, is going to Dartmouth?" he asked again, smugness all over his face.

"Yes, of course, Renesmee will be joining us up in .." Edward started again, but this time Jacob interrupted.

"What? I'm supposed to live without Ness..Renesmee, for a FULL semester!" he yelled, and I was quick to interupt him.

"Jake, if you had let edward finish, he was _about_ to ask you to join us up there, we'll pay for your flight and anything else you might need, but i can't leave renesmee here."

"Oh, ok, i guess i can come up there with you.. if you really want." He smiled the big smile I loved, the smile that made him _my_ jacob. It's funny how things worked out in the end, after all the hurt and confusion before, things couldn't get any better now.

"so it's settled, Bella, Jacob, Renesmee and I, will be leaving on Sunday, the semester begins on Wednesday."

"We should have a leaving party!" Alice suggested, hopeful.

"_No _Alice!" Edward and I shouted. She sank in her chair and stuck out her lower lip, pouting as she did when we refused her a party.

Esme and Carlisle excused themselves from the table and went out hunting. Emmett and Jasper went to watch a baseball game, followed by Charlie, nothing changed there then. Alice went off up the stairs with Rosalie, probably playing dress up or something. Renesmee placed her little dimpled hand on my cheek, she was getting hungry.

"Jake? Would you mind, shes hungry.." I whispered

"Momma, you come too?" she looked at me with expectant eyes as she waited for my answer.

"Of course I will" I replied, it was too difficult to say no to her.

So Jacob and I went hunting with Renesmee, and Edward went to the piano.

When we got home, Edward was playing my lullaby, and Renesmee dropped off to sleep in my arms. Edward came to the door then, and looked at us standing by the driveway.

"Bella love, maybe we should take her home to bed, it's getting late.." He suggested, still smiling.

"Yeah, good idea.." I replied and Jacob let out a low whine

"You can come too Jacob, keep an eye out for strangers, Im sure i can cook something for you to eat later if you'd like?" Edward said, walking towards us. Then he nodded and lead the way back to the little cottage Esme had given to me for my birthday. I was still amazed by the friendship that had built between Edward and Jacob recently, they walked together, not bothering about the smell they used to argue about constantly. But now, they were at peace, no longer enemies, nor allies, just friends.

Edward opened the door for Renesmee and I, and i took her to her bed and covered her with the blanket. Then, suddenly, Edward had his arms around my waist, and we stood there, looking at our perfect daughter. He turned me towards the door, and we went through to the bedroom. Oh great, time to go back into the huge closet Alice had built me. Time to pack for.._college_.

"Do you remember the scents to stay away from love?" Edward asked me, teasing.

"Yeah, I can remember the ones to take with me, not silk, or satin, or _lace_." I said, rolling my eyes. Edward chuckled, flashing me my favourite crooked smile, and then turned to the closet, retreiving two suitcases, one black, one pink. I guessed the pink one was mine, he went back in and came out with a much smaller one, for Renesmee. I headed into the room full of garment bags, and pulled out all things denim, and some cotton. comfortable, casual clothes.

I packed for myself, and then for Renesmee.

Sunday came and it was time to say goodbye to our family. It was a lot more difficult than i thought, all of their faces, even though we were coming back, it still didn't get any easier.

"Bye, dad, i love you.." I said, looking him in the eyes. He smiled and pulled me into a hug

"Now, Bells, this isn't forever, come on, be happy, you're going to _Dartmouth!_ Oh Bella, I'm so proud of you" he said, his eyes lit up at the word 'Dartmouth'.

"Bella, love, we need to go.. we still have to pick up Jacob, and get to the airport" Edward said in my ear

"Yeah, okay, just one second" i said, as i looked at Alice's upset face.

"Bella, now who am i going to dress up?" she whimpered

"Alice, i'm coming back, you can dress me up as much as you like when we get home." I lied, but it cheered her up enough, and she hugged me really tightly.

"Alice, it's nice to be able to breathe sometimes.." i reminded her

"oops.." she mouthed

"okay, well, goodbye everyone.. we love you all!" Edward said, as he lead me towards the door.

We got into the volvo, and drove to the border where Jacob and Embry were waiting with the Rabbit, Embry must be there to take it back home.

"Hey, Jake, Hey Embry!" I called as i got out of the car

"We need to go, now.." Edward said as Jacob said goodbye to Embry and walked over to us, picking Renesmee up as he moved.

We all jumped back into the car, waved to Embry, and drove to the airport. The plane journey was long, although Jacob and Renesmee slept the whole way, snoring lightly.


	5. Chapter 5 : One year on

My Happy Ever After...Yeah, I Wish.

Chapter 1. One year on

"HAPPY ANNIVERSARY!"

The whole family had gathered to celebrate with us: Charlie, the pack and Billy came with Sue, who still wasn't too keen on seth's friendship with edward, and of course all the Cullens, and also the Denalis had joined us. It's funny how near-death experiences can really bring people together.

"Happy Anniversary kid!" Charlie whispered in my ear, and gave me a hug. In a strange way, having Charlie think he would never see me again, brought us a lot closer than i ever thought possible. Also, he didn't mind Edward so much now, to my surprise, they were laughing together.

The next person i talked to, still made me feel ill with jealousy, and i often wondered how Edward could ever prefer me to Tanya, she was so beautiful it was painful.

"Bella! How have you been, and darling renesmee, oh she's gotten so big!"

"Tanya, so nice to see you again, yeah i've been great, and it is rather scary how fast she's grown."

"Well im glad you're doing alright. No trouble from the Volturi i hope?"

"oh, no, none at all, thank you all again, i'm so sorry about Irina.." i trailed off, remembering the shriek of pain and the burst of flames. I shuddered. Tanya looked at the floor, and then back to my eyes in less than half a second. I decided it was probably a good idea to change the subject, as Tanya had obviously still not come to terms with the loss of her sister because of _me._

"I should go and see if Alice needs any help with the cake" Although, we both knew Alice well enough to know that she would have finished everything before this morning, and there was no point in trying to help. Tanya nodded and gave me a quick, one-armed hug, and moved on to talk to Edward.

I looked over at Edward, and he flashed me his crooked-smile, the one i loved to see him wear. For a minute i completely forgot what i was going to do, lost in my thoughts as i marvelled over my husband. Edward. _My _Edward. I sighed and stalked off to the kitchen, where Jacob and Quil stood by the buffet, mountains of food on each of their plates, arguing about some werewolf thing. I rolled my eyes and stood beside them.

"Oh hey, Bella. How's the party?" Quil asked me.

"Um, yeah, it's great, thank you guys so much, for coming. It means a lot." I replied, looking at them both.

"Wouldn't miss it Bells..you know that.. where's Ness?" Jacob questioned, looking anxious. I knew he didn't feel comfortable in a house full of vampires, but he would be here in a heart beat for Renesmee.

"She's just with Rose, getting her 3rd outfit of the day on.." I said, rolling my eyes. I still didn't understand the need for more than one outfit in one day, but as Alice had said, there are too many outfits for her to wear, and her growing had only slowed a little, so i guess it would be a waste of money if she never got the chance to wear them.

"well, you guys enjoy the party" i said, and turned to go back to the dining room.

"Hey, Bells?" Jacob called after me

"Yeah Jake? What's up?"

"Happy Anniversary" he said, smiling a huge ear-to-ear grin at me.

next thing i knew, i was off the ground, in one of his tight hugs that used to suffocate me.

"Jacob, put me down, i'm still a newborn remember, i could break you if you dont do what i say" I teased.

"Ha, i'd like to see you try" he snorted, putting me back on the floor and towering over me.

"Maybe later, wouldnt like to scare the _human_ guests, would we?" I laughed, and walked back to the table of people all in separate discussions.

"There you are!" Edward whispered, so low that only i could hear, in my ear, while his arms slid around my waist. I twisted round in his grip to face him.

"hello" i said while leaning up to kiss him. I almost forgot where we were for a second, lost in the kiss, untill Emmett cleared his throat right in my ear.

"Yes, Emmett?" Edward asked, looking at him now

"Alice needs to borrow Bella for a minute" he said, and laughed his usual loud laugh.

"ugh, what for?" i groaned, not in the mood to play dress up at the moment, i had only just got a chance to see my husband in about an hour, which seemed a lot longer for a vampire.

"I heard that!" Alice called to me. "Come _on_ Bella! It's important!"

I pulled a face, and walked off to the stairs. Alice stood there, grinning. I was instantley suspicious.

"What are you up to now?" i said, pulling my eyebrows together in confusion.

Alice didn't reply, she just giggled and grabbed my hand, yanking me up the stairs behind her, i shot a quick glance at edward, who stood there with Emmett giggling at me.

We walked into Alice and Jaspers room, Jasper lay across the bed, staring at the flat screen, but not paying any attention to it what-so-ever to the soppy rom-com that was on.

We stopped outside alice's closet, and she turned to me and smiled

"Yes, Alice, this is a closet.. i've been in it a lot of times, why are you bringing me here?"

"I.. well..dont be annoyed, i mean i know you get mad about unnessesery spending and things but.."

"Oh just spit it out will you!" I snapped, but smiled to show i wasnt mad at her

"Well, i bought you a little something"

"Oh no.. not more silk? satin?"

"No, bella, no fancy things, just a couple of new shirts.. i've noticed that you're not really using you closet the way i intended you to." She complained.

"oh, go on then.." i moaned as she pulled open the doors and led me in.

"i originally bought them for myself, but then decided they would look so much better on you"

she pointed me in the direction of two tops, hanging over her dresser. To my surprise, i actually did like these ones, of course they were so similar, to me. She closed the doors and told me to try them on, of course, alice was a lot smaller than i was, so the shirts were too small too.

"oh" she huffed. "well, you can come shopping tomorrow with me and Rose. I'm sure she wont mind"

"Ah, Alice, I can't do tomorrow." i said, releived, as i hated shopping. To Alice's dissapointment, the change from human to vampire had absolutley no effect on my hate for shopping.

"Bella! why not?" she asked, trying the puppy eyes on me

"Edward and I are.." I started to say

"Oh Bella, you and Edward have forever for _that!_" she complained, again.

"No Alice, We're going _hunting_ tomorrow, and unless you want me to starve.."

"oh fine, but we _will_ be going shopping this week! she demanded.

"Yeah, yeah, okay Alice." I giggled, and immediatley rushed out of the closet and back to Edward.


End file.
